ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of Anglaria
Classes Introduction The Anglarian society consists of four classes: The Nobility, The Equites, the Plebs The Nobility The Nobility is the highest class in Anglarian society. There used to be several different titles within Anglarian Nobility: High Kings, Kings, Princes, Dukes, Counts and Lords. However the positions of Dukes and Counts are no longer used and replaced with a Lordship or a Principality. The Royal Nobles hold a far higher place in society than the Lords. It is almost impossible to join the nobility, because the High King appoints them and the titles are heridetary. Nobles without titles are usually considered a class above the Equites. The Equites The Equites are the second class in Anglarian Society. They are the rich merchants, the priests, the mayors and military officers. They are the main inhabitants of the Senate. Every priest, mayor and military officer is immediately considered to have joined the class of the equites, but only their children are considered equites by blood. The Plebs They are the common people, the farmers, the merchants, the trademen, the soldiers and the peasants. They can most easily enter a higher class by becoming priests, or making their career in the military. The peasants are the poorest in the Anglarian society, since they barely own any property and work on the land of others. The Government Since 1334 The High King of Anglaria The High King of Anglaria is the most powerful man in the Kingdom. He is the most senior judge and has the right of veto in every branch of government. The High King is also the head of state and is the most senior member of the entire Anglarian nobility. The High King has the power to present and confirm any law. He is also the most chief military commander. The High King is also the highest authority on religious matters and is the leader of all Priest. However most of the religious matters are left to the High Priest of Atum. The Eight Great Officers of State The Eight Great Officers of State are the High Kings ministers. The Lord High Chancellor The Lord High Chancellor is a main advisor to the High King. He is also the second most chief judge. He is quite often the person who executes new laws for the High King. The Lord High Treasurer The Lord High Treasurer is the head of the Royal Treausury. The Lord President of the Council The Lord President of the Council is the president of the Privy Council. The Privy Council is the most important body of advise to the High King. Members of the Privy Council are all the Great Officers, the High Priest of Atum, the High Priest of Janus and other members who are appointed by the High King. The Lord Privy Seal The Lord Privy Seal is the keeper of the Royal Seal. The Lord Great Chamberlain The Lord Great Chamberlain is the caretaker of the High King's palaces and household. He is also the most chief teacher of royal children. The Lord High Constable The Lord High Constable is the main military leader of Anglaria. He holds the position of Marshall and is also the King's main advisor in matters of war. He is also in charge of the horses and dogs of the High King. The Lord High Admiral The Lord High Admiral is in charge of the Anglarian Navy. He is also in charge of all Royal Merchantships and all trade done by the crown. The High Priest of Atum The High Priest of Atum is the most of important of all High Priests. He is the Chairman of the Council of High Priests and the most senior authority on religious matters, save for the High King himself. The Prefects In 1549 High King Edmund I divided Anglaria in five prefectures: Latium, Noricum, Norgan, Portia and The Prefecture of Marduin. Each Prefect is the governor of his prefecture and the superior of the local dukes. Other Positions Aside fromt he Eight Great Offices, there are other high positions in the Anglarian Government. Lord High Librarian In 1569 the position of Lord High Librarian was created by High King Richard I. The Lord High Librarian is in charge of the Royal Archives. He is one of the Councilmen of the Council of the Royal Court, the council of the Lord Great Chamberlain. The Senate In 1718 the Senate was re-instated by Edmund Arran. He and Morgan Kanderrion became the first Consuls. Category:Governments Category:Anglarians Category:Anglarian Great Officers of State